Hyperion Lucifer
Hyperion Lucis (ハイペリオンルーカス Haiperionrūkasu) ''is a member of the Cardinals, one of the four personal advisors of Cronus Saturnalia, and generals of Othrys. He is ranked as the strongest Mage in the entirety of Othrys, only being weaker than Cronus himself. He's also the one that delivered Jason Gaebolg to Hades at Grimoire Heart after his birth. Appearance Hyperion has golden eyes, fair skin, and long blond hair extending to his upper back, which he keeps in a ponytail. Despite his age he still appears incredibly young due to his magic. He has a somewhat stocky build, but is still very powerful. He normally wears a black sleeveless shirt, with a sleeveless vest over it, and a white robe with a hood. Personality Hyperion is incredibly lax and calm, always with a smile on his face. Although he can be prone to bouts of rage when annoyed. He always is able to maintain his calm though. This lax personality should not be confused for laziness however, as he's incredibly powerful from years of training. Hyperion is fiercely loyal to Cronus and Othrys, causing him to be angered by anyone that insults his master and city. His loyalty causes him to fight even harder when the wellbeing of Othrys is on the line, or simply its honor. When fighting he often chastises opponents for not having enough conviction or power to defeat him, something he has leaps and bounds of. History When Hyperion was born, his mother immediately died, doing so before he was named. He ended grew up on the streets as an orphan. One day he found himself weak and near death after his food had been taken by Oscar Miles, when Cronus found him and offered to take him to a place where he'd make him someone to be feared. He defected to Othrys, where he was taught how to use magic, and became the first of the current generation of Cardinals. He was finally named by Cronus, naming him Hyperion Lucis, due to it being a "radiant" name. Later in his life, Hyperion was the one that delivered Jason Gaebolg to Hades at Grimoire Heart, managing to get him to train the child, and hoping that he would grow into a heartless killer. Magic and Abilities '''Light Magic:' Hyperion is a master of this magic, being able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Hyperion is capable of not only blasting his opponents with light beams, but is also capable of creating solid constructs of light. His mastery over this magic is so great that he can transform his body into light, although he remains physical. The immense speeds Hyperion is capable of moving at causes him to age slower, due to the slower passage of time for him when using his magic. In his light body form he has complete control over what his body can do, to flying around with his body made of light, or even shaping his body into a sharp beam of light to pierce his opponents. His light is also incredible hot, being able to burn through most metals. His light is normally the stereotypical yellowish-gold color, but when activating Light Zone, his light turns white,making it even more powerful. * Titan's Wrath: Similar to Giant's Wrath, but even more powerful. Hyperion releases a continuous surge of destructive light, which destroys everything in its path. ** Light Zone: Hyperion exudes his magical energy even greater than with Titan's Wrath. This creates a small, yet powerful explosion of light around Hyperion, generating a dome of light, that pushes away his opponents even further, or trapping them inside it. * Lightspeed: Hyperion transforms his body into light and flies around his opponent. He then strikes them numerous times, using his high speeds to deal incredible damage. He can even dodge point blank attacks with this spell. * Photon Laser: Hyperion aims his opened hand at his opponent with the fingers spread out. His hand glows and he fires a small beam of concentrated light at his opponent. Despite its size, this spell is very powerful, and has a high amount of piercing power. * Heaven's Rain: While above his opponent, Hyperion blasts a barrage of light beams at his opponent. Their power individually is not great, but combined they can deal a hefty amount of damage. * Bright Sword: Hyperion creates a sword of light, capable of easily cutting through whatever he desires to cut. He can also create waves of light by slashing the sword through the air for ranged attacks. * Laser Light Show: Hyperion expels several small blasts of light out of his body in all directions, making sure that only the exceptionally fast can avoid this spell. Hyperion believes that only he or Cronus could avoid this spell. * Light Golems: Hyperion creates several golems to fight for him. The golems can only deal one attack before they dissipate, but they deal a good amount of damage in that one strike. Similarly to Hyperion, they are capable of moving at high speeds by forming their bodies into light beams to strike. * Piercing Beam: Light Drill: With his body made of light, he forms his body into a spinning drill of light. He then pierces through his desired destination, completely boring through it in a matter of seconds. He can even easily pierce Adamantine. * Solar Skin: A spell that Hyperion uses to increase his power. Hyperion is capable of absorbing light into his body, allowing him to increase his power even further, making him move faster and hit harder, but he needs to focus on the light he's absorbing, and it does not happen automatically. He can also only absorb light from celestial bodies, like stars, and the refracted light from moons, so if he's locked in a room with no natural light, he can't use this spell. He also cannot absorb light from these celestial bodies if something happens that blocks the light from entering his body. However, even when shielded from absorbing light, the light he had previously absorbed stays inside of his body, allowing him to continue fighting with that increased power until he runs out of energy. Spectrum Eyes: Hyperion can change his vision to match any wavelength on the electromagnetic spectrum. This includes gamma ray, X-Ray, ultraviolet, infrared, micro-waves, radio waves, or of course the visible spectrum of light. He can't use multiple spectrums at once however, or else it would overwhelm his brain. This magic allows nothing to hide from his sight, or trick him when he's using certain spectrums. Maximum Defense Seal: As the name suggests, this is a defensive Magic. It involves Hyperion creating multiple seals around him that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. Hyperion's seals are very powerful, protecting him from spells that his usual speed can't save him from. Hyperion can also create smaller seals to defend against attacks, but they can be more easily broken. * Three Pillar Gods: Three spires of stone erect from the grounds after the activation of this spell. This is Hyperion's most powerful defense. Not only capable of defending himself, Hyperion can also use this spell on others, up to ten meters away, and can also defend them when they're near enough to him. * Titan's Shield: Hyperion creates a large, golden, magical shield in front of him. The shield is stronger than Adamantine, and can block most if not all projectiles. This is Hyperion's strongest defense, which he Learned in order to protect Cronus to the best of his ability. This spell was used to block an attack from Nikolai Ichor, the guild master of Pantheon. White God Slayer Magic: Hyperion learned this magic from a book, but hasn't fully mastered it. He's only capable of activating his God Slayer Magic after saturating his body with light with his Solar Skin. This increases his power even more, powering up his previous skills, and giving him access to more powerful techniques. In this state, Hyperion can control whether or not he wants to create piercing beams or use blunt attacks. His appearance also changes, turning his skin white, with light pouring from his glowing eyes. He describes this light as "the holiest of all light". * White God's Bellow: Hyperion inhales then blasts a large amount of light magic from his mouth, acting as a large laser that burns and pierces. * White God's Apollo Bow: Hyperion creates a bow made from light and fires it, transforming the bow into many light arrows that strike his foe, piercing them and burning them. * White God's Helios Chariot: Hyperion creates a ball of light that he throws at his opponent, tracking his opponent and attempting to strike them with powerful amounts of blunt damage. * White God's Horus Eye: Combined with his Spectrum Eyes, Hyperion pinpoints the location of his opponent and blasts them with a two beams of light from his eyes. These beams have high amounts of piercing power and are very hot. * White God's Sol Burst: Hyperion collects light into his cupped hands and blasts it at his opponent, creating a powerful wave that destroys everything in its path. * White God's Mercury Pistol: Hyperion lands on his opponent, pinning them to the ground. He then punches his opponent multiple times at incredible speeds, with fists coated in his holy light. * God Slayer's Secret Art: ** Holy Caelum: Hyperion flies around his opponent so fast that he needs his Spectrum Eyes to see properly. He then fires light beams at his enemy from every angle, piercing and burning them. ** Solar Rebirth: Hyperion releases all of the solar energy he had absorbed, creating a large explosion that decimates everything in its path. This spell is just as dangerous for Hyperion however, as the detonation damages his body as well, leaving him unable to fight. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Hyperion is an experienced hand to hand combatant, being able to fight on par with various other members of the Orthrys military. His martial art generally revolves around increasing the strength of his attacks by imbibing them with light, and increasing his speed by turning into light. Immense Magical Power: Hyperion has high reserves of magical power. His aura alone, in the form of Titan's Wrath, is incredible and capable of shattering stone structures. When exerting high amounts of magical energy, Hyperion's aura is a golden yellow. Trivia In Greek Mythology, Hyperion was one of the original twelve Titans, being the Titan of Light. Lucis means "of light" in Latin. Hyperion's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Terrorist Category:Light Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Othrys Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer